


baby powder

by colattae



Series: the soulmate hunt [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mingi is whipped, Yunho is San's childhood friend, dance team!au, yunho was a bit shy at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: "You smell like a baby powder," The brown haired boy next to him mumbled. The boy obviously didn't know that Yunho's earphone was actually turned off that Yunho could hear his mumble.'Did he just sniffed at me?' Yunho thought and turned his head to the boy who then widened his eyes at him.orYunho was feeling upset and started to blame himself after Wooyoung and San's incident and of course, Mingi was there to comfort him while reminding how precious (and hilarious) their first meeting as soulmates was.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: the soulmate hunt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	baby powder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries :(
> 
> anyway, hi hello! this is the third part of [the soulmate hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974730) series, and just like the second part, while this story can be read as a stand alone I still suggest you to read the first part of the series to understand the first half of the story better :)

Yunho slumped into his seat at the couch in their practice room, pouting. Hongjoong decided to dismiss them after Wooyoung and San's incident, as the leader thought that the remaining members won't be able to focus on practicing anyway. Yunho, worried about his childhood friend, was about to follow San but San just gave him a look, signaling that he just want to be alone at the moment. Jongho also left the practice room, feeling worried about Yeosang who ran after Wooyoung.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Seonghwa, who sat next to Yunho at the couch, spinned his pen on his hand nonchalantly and zoning out, the formation draft on his lap left abandoned. Hongjoong looked at Mingi and nudged his head towards Yunho's direction and Mingi nodded understanding.

"Yun, let's go," Mingi grabbed Yunho's hand. Yunho lazily obeyed, as he let himself being dragged by Mingi who was collecting their belonging. Yunho looked at Hongjoong as Mingi lead him to leave the practice room, the leader just nodded and waved his hand.

As they walked, Mingi keeps glancing at Yunho who haven't said anything since they left the academy.

"Let's eat something, you're hungry, aren't you? What do you want to eat?" Mingi asked but Yunho just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything is fine,"

Mingi pouted. He then lead them to their frequently visited cafe not too far from the academy.

"Go find a seat for us, will you? I'll order some things to eat," Mingi said as they entered the cafe.

Yunho just nodded at Mingi and walked away. Not long after, Mingi finished placing their order and found Yunho sitting at the corner, dazing off. Mingi sighed as he could sense that his soulmate was upset about something.

"Yunho-ah," Mingi called while knocking at the table between them.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking?"

Yunho sighed. He put his elbow against the table and put his chin on his hands. "Nothing much, I just...feel bad about what happened to San,"

"And why is that?"

"Because I forgot to tell him about Wooyoung,"

Mingi softly stroked Yunho's head. "It's not your fault, Yun. Things happens and...shit happens,"

"I know, but still...oh God why didn't I see it coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew San since we were a kid and I remember he was always excited about having a soulmate, until he turned seventeen and his soulmate tattoo didn't appear. That was the reason he believed about him not having a soulmate,"

"And?"

"I mean...I should have knew that there's a possibility of Wooyoung being San's soulmate? Since I know both of their situation? That way they could meet in a better way and didn't need to go through this situation,"

"I told you, it's not your fault. I believe they'll be fine. Stop blaming yourself, okay?"

Yunho sighed again and nodded weakly. Not long after a waiter approached them and placed their ordered food and beverages on the table. Yunho's face lightened up as he saw that Mingi ordered all his favorite things.

"Now, let's just forget about your concern for a while and eat well, okay? I know you feel upset so that's why I ordered all these things," Mingi smiled at Yunho who nodded excitedly. They began eating in peace before Mingi started another conversation.

"You know, this may sounds a little bit mean to say, remembering what happened today but I'm glad that our first meeting as soulmates was a normal one," Mingi said earning a hearty laugh from Yunho.

"A normal one, really? You were practically sniffing me on the bus!" Yunho said between his laugh. Mingi quickly put his index finger on his lips.

"Sshhh, don't say that too loud, it was embarrassing!" Mingi said and both of them just laughed together reminiscing their first encounter as soulmates.

***

_"I'll get going, Mom!" Yunho announced as he rushed from his room toward the dining table to take a piece of bread._

_"Wait, did you wear the clothes I picked for you?"_

_"Mom! I'm 18 for goodness sake! Why are you picking my clothes to wear?"_

_"Because you're already 18, that's why! I have my own reason, okay?"_

_"Fine, I'll just take the jacket, is that enough? I don't have time to change my clothes, I'm almost late!" Yunho took the jacket his mom picked while biting his bread._

_"Guess it's enough, good luck, baby!"_

_"Don't call me a baby, Mom!"_

_His mom just giggled at him. Yunho quickly left his house after hugging his mom, his earphone attached into his ears. He gasped when he glanced at his watch and ran toward the bus stop while munching his bread._

_Luckily, his bus arrived just in time as he reached the bus stop. He scanned his transportation card and turned his gaze toward the seats, and found only one seat left next to a boy who looked like same aged as him._

_Yunho walked to the empty seat and nodded to the boy before sitting on the seat. He could hear his surrounding, a chatter from other passengers, the sound of the bus engine, and other sounds as the music in his earphone stopped. He silently scrolled through his phone checking his SNS without bothering to turn the music back on, as he has a habit of keeping his earphone attached into his ear even though the music was turned off whenever he was taking a bus._

_"You smell like a baby powder," The brown haired boy next to him mumbled. The boy obviously didn't know that Yunho's earphone was actually turned off that Yunho could hear his mumble._

_'Did he just sniffed at me?' Yunho thought and turned his head to the boy who then widened his eyes at him._

_"You heard me??" The boy asked which Yunho hummed questioningly, he then pulled off his earphone from his ears and sniffed his jacket sleeve but then widened his eyes as he realized something._

_"Can you say that one more time?"_

_The boy frowned, but he repeated his sentence upon Yunho's request._

_"You heard me?"_

_"No, I mean before that,"_

_"You smell like a baby powder...? Huh? Wait..." the boy next to him cupped his mouth with his hand, eyes widened at Yunho._

_"Oh my God, it's you!" the boy yelled, Yunho quickly put his index finger on his lips and glanced at the other passengers, and bowed his head a few times apologizing when he saw some of them glared at him and the boy next to him._

_"Lower your voice, please!" Yunho whispered, he slowly took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, showing his soulmate tattoo to the other boy._

**_'You smell like a baby powder'_ **

_"Ah, right, this is mine" the boy rolled his sleeve and showed his tattoo to Yunho which read ' **Can**_ **_you say that one more time?'_** _, before extending his hand toward Yunho, "I'm Mingi, by the way, Song Mingi. And you?"_

_"I'm Yunho, Jeong Yunho," Yunho grabbed Mingi's hand and shook it._

_"Well, Yunho, I'm glad that we finally found each other and I really wish to know you better as soon as possible, but I don't think today will work out because I have an important appointment so...how about we exchange our phone number first and catch up later?" Mingi fished his phone from his pocket and gave it to Yunho._

_"Same here, actually. Let's just exchange phone numbers first and talk about it later," Yunho took Mingi's phone from his hand and gave his own to Mingi. They put their number to each other's phone and returned it back._

_As soon as Yunho finished saving Mingi's number on his phone, he realized that he almost reached his destination. He was about to reach the stop button near the window but Mingi already pressed it first._

_"Oh, you're getting off here too?" Mingi continued when he earns a nod from Yunho, "What a coincidence,"_

_They got off from the bus and started walking for five minutes, both keeps silent and didn't said anything as they were both busy with their thoughts._

_They were walking side by side before Mingi suddenly stopped and turned at Yunho._

_"Hold on," Mingi paused, "I know you were happy that we finally met, as much as I am I believe, but do you really have to do this? I thought you said you have an important appointment too earlier at the bus?"_

_"What do you mean?" Yunho looked at Mingi in confussion._

_"Why are you following me?"_

_"I'm not? I'm going toward this direction anyway,"_

_"Wait, are you possibly..." Mingi hesitated. Yunho looked at Mingi with doubtful expression._

_"Going for an audition to join a dance team?" They both said in unison and gasped in shock._

_"Oh my God, this soulmate thing is crazy!" Mingi yelled and Yunho quickly cupped his hand over Mingi's mouth._

_"Sssh, you don't have to said it out loud!"_

_"But, really??" Mingi managed to talk again after Yunho removed his hand from Mingi's mouth._

_Yunho nodded, he rummaged through his backpack and showed Mingi his audition form._

_"This_ _is insane," Mingi reached his backpack pocket and pulled out his audition form to show it to Yunho, confirming that they were both going to audition to the same dance academy._

_"Okay, we don't have much time to be amazed about this, we're almost late!" Yunho looked at his phone screen and showed the time to Mingi, and they started running to the academy._

_"Excuse me, we're here for an audition?" Yunho asked the receptionist as soon as they arrived at the dance academy._

_"Names, please?" the receptionist looked through the participant list on her desk._

_"Jeong Yunho and Song Mingi,"_

_"Ah, you're just in time, follow me," the receptionist walked from her desk and guided Yunho and Mingi towards one of the dance practice rooms, unaware of the boys behind her looking at their surrounding in awe._

_The receptionist talked to the dance trainer for a moment and motioned to Yunho and Mingi to enter the room before leaving them._

_The dance teacher welcomed them, and explained about the audition procedure before asking them to do a freestyle dance, pointing Mingi to do it first. Yunho walked to the side and silently cheered for Mingi, his hand fisting up and mouthed 'Fighting,'._

_Yunho clapped when Mingi finished, and walked to the center of the room for his turn._ _After Yunho finished his freestyle dance, Mingi clapped and walked to stood beside Yunho._

_"Please, accept us both!" Mingi suddenly bowed and exclaimed at the trainer, earning a surprise look from both Yunho and the trainer._

_"And why is that?" the trainer asked._

_"Because we're soulmates!" Mingi grabbed Yunho's hand and held it. The trainer let out a little laugh, and Yunho just shook his head and covered his face with his hand._

_"Let me ask you something then. Why do you want to join this dance academy?"_

_"Because I watched your dance team videos on youtube and I want to join them, I want to show my ability and improve my skill!" Mingi answered._

_"And you?" the trainer pointed at Yunho._

_"Actually...the same reason as him," Yunho said shyly._

_"Hmmm, this is hard," the trainer crossed his arms and looked at both Mingi and Yunho, "To be honest, the dance team you mentioned only need one more person. It's kind of hard to pick either one of you since both of you are good so..."_

_"Please, can you just accept us both? We'll do our best!"_

_The trainer looked at both Yunho and Mingi's profile on his hand. Mingi and Yunho looked at each other nervously, and turned to the trainer when he started talking again. "Okay, here's the thing. We're forming a new dance team and currently there's only one person in that team, is it fine if we accept you both and put both of you in that new team? I believe you guys will be a great dance team,"_

_"It's fine! As long as you can accept both of us and we're in the same team!" Mingi answered excitedly while swinging Yunho's hand on his own. Yunho just giggled at Mingi and lowered his head, trying to hide his blush._

_And that's how they met Hongjoong._

***

"To be honest, I'm curious about something and I don't remember asking about it to you since the first day we met," Mingi said while picking his food.

"What is it?" Yunho asked between his chew.

"How did you get a baby powder smell on you that day?"

Yunho choked. Mingi quickly gave Yunho his drink and tapped Yunho's head lightly.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that it would caught you off guard," Mingi apologized.

"Nah, it's fine," Yunho said after he stopped coughing, "It was my mother's doing, actually,"

"What did she do?"

"Well, actually I knew about it after I told her that I met you, she admitted that she sprayed a perfume with baby powder fragrance on my clothes that day,"

"Wait, really? I didn't know such thing exists,"

Yunho nodded.

"Why did she do that?"

"She thought that it would help me meet my soulmate easier. She has been thinking about that since the day I got my tattoo, and she finally got that perfume a day before we met,"

"Wow, I really should meet her after this,"

"So you can thank her for spraying that perfume on my clothes that day?"

"No, I mean yes, that too but I'm just going to ask her what perfume it was and buy it,"

"And what are you gonna do with it?"

"I'll probably secretly switch your perfume with that? Or maybe I can make a customed perfume bottle with that baby powder perfume so it looks like yours and switch it...wait, I shouldn't have said that out loud," Mingi covered his mouth with his hands.

Yunho just laughed at his soulmate, "And why would you do that?"

"So that you'll smell like a baby powder all the time," Mingi scratched his head shyly.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd actually like that smell,"

"Because it will always reminds us about how we met?"

"You know what, you don't have to do that,"

Mingi's face fell at Yunho's words.

"I'm sorry, I should've know that you might don't like it,"

"No, listen to me first," Yunho quickly denied Mingi's assumption, "You don't have to do that because I'll just ask my mom about that perfume, buy it by myself and use it whenever I meet you,"

"Really? Will you really do that?" Mingi smiled when Yunho nodded at him.

"Yeah. Because just like what you said, it will always reminds us about how we met and," Yunho paused for a moment, he reached Mingi's hand on the table and softly rubbed it before he continued,

"Because it was precious,"

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! if you read this notes (which means you read this story until the end), I just want to say thank you for reading! if you like this story, please kindly hit that kudos button and don't hesitate to leave comments, I LOVE reading them! 😉✌❤  
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)
> 
> have a nice day, atinys! stay safe and hydrated!


End file.
